1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display splicing technical field; specifically, in particular to a multi-screen display device which is spliced together by a plurality of liquid crystal displays.
2. The Related Arts
Along with the evolution of optoelectronic and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display flourishes; however, in many flat panel displays, liquid crystal display, LCD, has been utilized for all aspects of production and life because of many superior characteristics such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference.
However, the size of the prior liquid crystal display is limited, in the occasion of requiring large-screen display such as the scene of advertising display in the busiest section, it may need a plurality of liquid crystal displays spliced together to meet the requirement of large screen.
The prior splicing method of the liquid crystal display is to compose a plurality of independent liquid crystal displays to a large screen through stacked arrangement. As shown in FIG. 1, each independent liquid crystal display has its own frame (wherein the width of the frame is B), and the adjacent two independent liquid crystal display exist gap (wherein the width of the gap is A) during the splicing process, it results the display fault of the large screen which is composed by the independent liquid crystal displays, there is no image in the display fault, the visual image is splitting, the display effect is poor.